A Dream Come True
by Svartvinge
Summary: One girl in another world, comes to the digital world for an unknown reason. Now it's up to the dd's to help her get home and find out what or who brought her there. But does she want to get home? PG13 for violence. No couples decided.
1. Summer

Marinu: This story is starting in season 2, right after episode 29, "Fusion Confusion", and just before episode 30, "Ultimate Anti-Hero".  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
~*scene change*~   
  
Disclaimer: Marinu don't own digimon.  
  
A Dream Comes True  
  
Chapter One  
  
~*My world*~   
  
It was the last day at school before the summer vacation.  
  
"RIIIIIIIIING"  
  
The school bell suddenly rang to inform the students that the summer vacation had began.  
  
"Finally!"  
  
"I thought school would never end!"  
  
"Yay! Summer vacation!"  
  
"Yippie!"   
  
The students ran away to their bikes or waiting parents, as if though they didn't hurry away from school as fast as they could, the teachers might change their minds about giving them vacation. Yeah right.  
  
But, when the schoolyard was all empty, a small form slowly emerged from the inside if the school.  
  
It was a girl, with darkbrown hair tied in a ponytail, darkblue eyes (almost like Ken's) and she was quite tall. She was wearing glasses, a blue T-shirt that matched her eyes, white jeans and white sneakers with purple sparkles at the sides.  
  
She stopped walking a couple of steps away from the schools entrance. She looked around the schoolyard, almost as if she was searching for something. When she didn't find it, she sighed and kept walking.  
  
After ten minutes of walking, she accidentally walked into a girl that was a little taller than herself, with blonde hair that felled down to her shoulders and cold lightgreen eyes. She was wearing a pink T-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. The blonde girl stared at her for a couple of seconds.  
  
"Watch where you're going, geek!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Michelle." The brown-haired mumbled.  
  
"I didn't hear you, nerd."  
  
The darkbrown-haired girl frowned and looked Michelle into the eyes.   
  
"I said I'm sorry!"  
  
Michelle seemed to ignore her as she called after her friends.  
  
"Hey, Judy, May, Jane, come here!"  
  
Three other girls suddenly appeared behind Michelle. Judy was just as tall as Michelle with white hair and lightblue eyes. She was wearing a white T-shirt, a blue skirt and white sneakers.  
  
May, the second one of the group, was a little taller than Judy, with lightbrown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a yellow T-shirt, white jeans and red sneakers.  
  
Jane, the third one of Michelle's gang, was shorter than May, but taller than Judy and Michelle. She had black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a black T-shirt, black jeans and black sneakers.   
  
Jane eyed the poor brown-haired girl. "What is it, Michelle?"  
  
"Nerdster there ran into me without saying sorry!"  
  
"Hey, why don't you listen to me? I said I was sorry."  
  
Jane cocked her eyebrow as she stared coldly at the brown-haired girl. "Cut it, Marinu. Didn't you listen the last time I told you not to mess with us? Or were you to busy to think about nerdy things like digimon?"  
  
Marinu stepped back and felt almost as if someone had punched her in the face. "N. . .no. . .I didn't. . ."  
  
"Then you also remember what I told you would happen if you ever messed with us again, right?" Jane said coldly.  
  
"Y-yes. . .I do."  
  
"Then you know what will happen now." Jane said, as she stepped in front of Marinu and punched her in the face.  
  
Marinu fell down to the ground as she touched her nose and saw the blood on her fingertips. Without so much as a word Jane kicked her in the stomach, making her cry out in pain. Jane then dragged her up on her feets. She then punched her several times in the face and stomach, making her cough up blood. Marinu felled to the ground, totally exhausted.  
  
The other three, Michelle, Judy and May, formed a ring around Marinu and Jane, so Marinu wouldn't escape. The punches and kicks continued for about five more minutes.   
  
Suddenly, the punches and kicks stopped. At first Marinu didn't dare to look up, believing she would getting punched again, but, after a couple of minutes she looked up.   
  
"That'll teach you not to be such a nerd and stop you to mess with us again." Jane said, as she looked on the limp form of Marinu. Then Michelle, Judy, May and Jane started laughing and walked away, leaving Marinu on the ground.  
  
Marinu stared after their disappearing forms from her spot on the ground. When they were gone she started to sob quietly as she picked up her backpack from the ground and continued to walk home.  
  
~*Marinu's home*~   
  
Marinu carefully opened the door to the apartment. She didn't want her mother to see her like this. Her once white jeans was brown with dirt and her blue T-shirt had blood on some spots. She still had nosebleed, she had gotten an ugly tone of blue where Jane had kicked and punched her and her hair was in a big mess.  
  
She started to walk quietly to her room. Just when she opened the door she heard her mother call.  
  
"Marinu, is that you?"  
  
"Y-yes mum."  
  
"Honey, I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up after school, but I was on a very important business meeting. Was it okay to walk home?"  
  
Marinu tried to hold back her tears and answered with a quite unsteady voice. "Y-yeah. . ."  
  
"Honey? You don't sound so good. Is everything alright?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"That's good. Oh, and do you mind to baby-sit Derek tonight? Dad and I are going to that new restaurant in the town."  
  
Marinu groaned. The thought to baby-sit her 4 year old younger brother wasn't exactly what she had in mind tonight. Well, Derek wasn't really that young, at least not in her eyes. Derek was nine years old and she was thirteen.   
  
Derek had brown hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes. He really wasn't that bad, he actually was very nice, but sometimes he could be quite annoying. All he wants to do is playing soccer, climb in trees, playing soccer, watching television, playing soccer and playing soccer. Oh, and did I mention playing soccer?  
  
Marinu on the other hand is very calm and likes to watch digimon on the tv, reading digimon stories on ff.net (what a coincidence), drawing digimon, reading digimon stories on ff.net, collecting digimon cards and searching on the web after digimon pictures. As you can see, she likes everything about digimon.  
  
At school, Marinu is the worst nerd that's ever existed. She doesn't have any friends except from her computer. Almost everyone likes to tease her and those who don't are just avoiding her. Michelle, Judy, May and Jane had always punched her and teased her about her huge interest of digimon as long as she can remember.  
  
Marinu's biggest wish is to become a digidestined, just like on tv, having her own digimon partner and fighting all evil that threatens the digital world. But how can she defend a whole world, when she can't even defend herself?   
  
Marinu sighed. "Okay, mum."  
  
"Thanks, honey."  
  
Marinu sighed again and walked into her room. She turned on her computer and walked into the bathroom to take a shower and wash away the dried blood. After the shower, she putted on a white T-shirt, with purple arms and a purple heart on the chest (almost like Rika's, except it's purple.), white wrist bands, white jeans, white socks plus her white sneakers with purple sparkles at the sides. Her mother didn't really mind that she had them on.   
  
She walked into her room again and looked after her mobile. When she found it, she turned and looked at her computer and then at her mobile again.  
  
She sighed and looked at her computer again. 'It won't work. . .it hasn't worked before and it's not going to work now. . .but I can always hope."  
  
She laughed bitterly. 'Man, I have a lot of imagination.'   
  
She walked to the computer and held the mobile in front of the screen.  
  
"Digiportal open!" She cried and disappeared in a flash of light and blacked out.  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
So, what do you think? Like? Hate? Review and let me know! Oh, and for those who wonders, Marinu's mum was in another room and didn't see her daughters condition, Marinu's dad was at work and her brother was outside playing soccer. 


	2. Where am I?

Me: Sorry for the long update, but I was busy with school and. . .evil dentists *shudders*. . .anyway, on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Marinu don't own digimon. . .  
  
Me: I wanted to tell you that I haven't decided who to pair up with Marinu yet, so it is free for you to vote!  
  
Castridamon: Now, chapter two!  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Scene Change*~  
  
*  
  
She walked into her room again and looked after her mobile. When she found it, she turned and looked at her computer and then at her mobile again. She sighed and looked at her computer again. 'It won't work. . .it hasn't worked before and it's not going to work now. . .but I can always hope." She laughed bitterly. 'Man, I have a lot of imagination.' She walked to the computer and held the mobile in front of the screen. "Digiportal open!" She cried and disappeared in a flash of light and blacked out.  
  
*  
  
A Dream Comes True  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~*Somewhere In The Digital World*~   
  
It was all peaceful and calm in the digital world. It was a couple of days since the incident at the Giga house and Arukenimon had not shown herself since then. Some of the digimon thought that she might had given up, but other digimon thought otherwise, that she was just hiding to make up plans to destroy the digidestined once and for all. Some digimon were just glad that she was gone, even for a short while. The digidestined was just suspicious, I mean, wouldn't you be that when your enemy has disappeared right after she tried to kill you? Well, anyway, onto the _real_ story.   
  
Somewhere in a desert, right where the digidestined were taking out some more control spires, there was a small tv that was glowing so strong that you might think that it was going to explode, but, instead of exploding, a shadow came trough the tv, and formed the body of a human girl who landed limply on the ground just in front of the tv.   
  
The girl had darkbrown hair tied in a ponytail and a tall and slim body. She was wearing glasses, a purple T-shirt with purple arms and a purple heart on the chest, white wrist bands, blue jeans, white socks and white sneakers with purple sparkles at the sides. (Maybe she had Rika as a model?)  
  
Marinu groaned a bit as she slowly came into consciousness. She opened her darkblue eyes and sat up and rubbed her forehead with her hands and sighed. She stood up on shaky legs and almost fell down to the ground again. She sighed again and muttered something under her breath.  
  
"I'm _never_ going to do _that_ again. . .whatever I did-" She broke off the sentence as she finally became aware of her surroundings. "W-where. . .where am I?" She asked herself.  
  
"Hey, who are you? What are you doing here?" A surprised voice asked.  
  
Marinu frowned and turned around, coming face to face with a boy, around the age of twelve, with spiky brown hair, goggles and chocolate brown eyes. She didn't even need to look at him further as she already knew he was the newest leader of the digidestineds. Davis.  
  
Her eyes widened and she turned a bit pale. 'This. . .this gotta be a dream. . .right?' She mentally asked herself.  
  
She looked around and saw the rest of the season two digidestineds, Yolie, Cody, Kari and T.k looking at her. That was all she saw just before she blacked out again.  
  
~*A Hour Later*~   
  
Marinu groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She was no longer in the digital world. Instead she was lying in a bed in the real world. Looking at the clock, she saw it was about five p.m. That meant her mum and dad was at that restaurant. She sighed, believing it was all a dream. She sat up and yawned, but frowned as she heard footsteps. They stopped just outside the door.  
  
'Who's that? Mum and dad are gone and wont be home until ten, I guess, and Derek wouldn't sneak like that, not even if his life depended on it. . .' She thought, and stared as the door handle turned down and the door opened and a person entered. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.  
  
"So, you're awake. How do you feel?" Kari asked.  
  
"I'm. . .uhm. . .I'm f-fine. . ." Marinu stuttered.  
  
"Good. We became really worried when you blacked out like that."  
  
"Sorry. . ."  
  
"It's okay, anyway-"  
  
"Please, tell me that this isn't a dream?" Marinu asked.  
  
"Why would it be that?"  
  
"No reason." Marinu smiled.  
  
Kari smiled and sat down onto the bed beside Marinu. "What's your name?"  
  
"Marinu Takahiro."  
  
"My name is-"  
  
"Kari Kamiya." Marinu interrupted.  
  
Kari gasped at that. "H-how did you know my name?"  
  
Marinu turned pale at what she had just said. 'Maybe I shouldn't have said that. She might think I'm _crazy_ if I told her that I come from another world! But still. . .No, I can't tell her, or anyone else. . .yet. . .'  
  
"Uhm. . .I guessed?" Marinu said, smiling nervously.  
  
"Uh, I'm just going to get a glass of water, or something, ok?" Kari said as she walked to the door, a bit shocked that this girl knew her name, even though she'd never even _seen_ her before.  
  
~*In the Kamiya's living room*~  
  
"So, did you find something out?" Yolie asked.  
  
"Only her name, Marinu Takahiro." Kari answered.  
  
"What's wrong, it looks like you've seen a ghost, or something." Davis said, as he noticed how pale Kari looked like.  
  
"Well. . .she knew my name even before I was about to tell her it," Kari said, sitting down onto the couch, "plus that there is something about her, something very special. . .I just can't make any sense of it!"  
  
  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Me: That was chapter two. Hope you like it! I wanted to say that I will not update until I get at least two more reviews!   
  
Castridamon: -___-; Sorry if the chapter was a bit lame. . .but that doesn't keep you from reviewing!   
  
Me: It's just to push that little button down there!   
  
||   
  
||   
  
||   
  
||   
  
||   
  
\/ 


End file.
